The Omen
by Musicalspazz
Summary: :D
1. The Omen: Clans

**WhisperClan**

**Leader:**

Runningstar-White tom with Black patches and striped tail, Emerald eyes

**Deputy:**

Morningsong-Black she-cat with White paws and chest, Emerald eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Duskfall-Black tom with White spots, Blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Scar-Ginger tom with scars on flank and back, Emerald eyes, Formerly a Loner, Apprentice: Spot

Robinfeather-Black she-cat with Ginger flecks on back, Emerald eyes

Dawnfrost-White she-cat, Blue eyes, Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Snaketail-Black tom with White chest, Yellow eyes

Greystorm-Grey tom with White spots, Blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Thrushpaw-Brown tom with Sandy Brown back, Emerald eyes

Spot-Tortoishell she-cat, Emerald eyes, Formerly a Loner

**Queens:**

Honeydrop-Golden she-cat, Blue eyes, Mother of Runningstar's kits: Webkit and Stripekit

Doveflight-Grey she-cat with Darker Grey flecks and stripes, Blue eyes, Mother of Crow's (Loner) kits: Lilykit

**Kits:**

Lilykit-Mottled she-cat, Blue eyes, Parents: Doveflight and Crow

Webkit-Black tom with White spider web-looking pattern on flank, Blue eyes, Parents: Honeydrop and Runningstar

Stripekit-Black tom with White stripes and Grey paw, Emerald eyes, Parents: Honeydrop and Runningstar

**Elders:**

Mistfur-Light Grey she-cat, Sightless Blue eyes

Fogpelt-Dark Grey tom, Blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>DawnClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Poppystar-Light Tabby she-cat, Emerald eyes

**Deputy:**

Frozenmist-Black she-cat with White flecks, Blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Dreamcloud-Black she-cat with White and Ginger spots and striped tail, Emerald eyes

**Warriors:**

Oceanfur-Grey tom, Blue eyes, Apprentice: Tallpaw

Spider-Black tom with long legs and White paws, Blue eyes, Formerly a Kittypet

Ravenfeather-Black she-cat with white paws, Yellow eyes

Ashthorn-Grey tom with darker flecks, Blue eyes, Apprentice: Applepaw

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw-Cream she-cat with Dark Cream flecks, Blue eyes

Tallpaw-Tall White tom with Black paws and tiped tail, Emerald eyes

**Queens:**

Fawnpool-Brown she-cat with White spots, Emerald eyes, Mother of Spider's kits: Breezekit and Blazekit

**Kits:**

Breezekit-Black she-cat, Blue eyes, Parents: Fawnpool and Spider

Blazekit-Ginger tom, Emerald eyes, Parents: Fawnpool and Spider

**Elders:**

Lizardclaw-Grey tom, Emerald eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ShadeClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Coonstar-Grey tom looks like a raccoon, Yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Blackfur-Large Black tom, Emerald eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Moth-Cream colored tabby, Blue eyes, Formerly a Loner

Bramblepaw-Brown tom with Black stripes, Emerald eyes

**Warriors:**

Beestripe-Golden tom with Black stripes, Emerald eyes

Nightsong-Black she-cat with Grey paws and striped tail, Blue eyes

Amberpool-Golden-Brown she-cat, Yellow eyes

Minnowtail-Small Black tom with thin tail, Emerald eyes

**Apprentices:**

Razorpaw-Grey tom with unusually long and sharp claws, Emerald eyes

Bearpaw-Big Black tom with short and fluffy tail (Like a bear tail), Yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Emeraldeyes-Black she-cat, Emerald eyes, Mother of Blackfur's unborn kits

**Kits:**

N/A

**Elders:**

Shadowtail-White tom with Black tail and paws, Emerald eyes

Mintleaf-Small Grey she-cat, Emerald eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside the Clans<strong>

Obleo-White she-cat with a Brown and Ginger tail, Emerald eyes (Kittypet)

Pumba-White tom with Black tail and paws, Emerald eyes (Kittypet)

Jilly-Mottled she-cat, Blue eyes (Kittypet)

Ivan-Black tom with White face and paws, Emerald eyes (Kittypet)

Shell-Grey she-cat, Blue eyes (Loner)

Lion-Golden tom with long fur (Loner)

Crow-Skinny Black tom, Emerald eyes (Loner)

* * *

><p><em>Sorry there are only 3 clans and lonersrogues, I am still looking for the perfect clan that would like to border WhisperClan, DawnClan and ShadeClan *hint, hint* :3_

* * *

><p><strong>The Omen: Prologue<strong>

Runningstar sat on the Highrock and looked up at the Silverpelt. He was distracted and couldn't sleep.

"StarClan please...I am desperate..." Runningstar meowed to the sky, hoping his warrior ancestors would hear. Nothing happened and Runningstar sighed, he stood up and started to pad to his den.

"Runningstar, Doveflight has had her kits." Duskfall's sudden meow seemed to be coming from thin air.

Runningstar nodded then his eyes went blank. "StarClan seems to have been quiet lately. Our clan is in need of their help..."

Duskfall looked up at the Silverpelt. "They will talk when they have something to share Runningstar." Two stars twinkled and his eyes grew wide.

Runningstar prodded Duskfall with his small paw and looked him in the eyes "Duskfall, what has StarClan shared with you?"

"An omen. Two cats will change the lives of everyone around them."


	2. The Omen: Chapter 1

**The Omen: Chapter 1**

"Ok! I call being Coonstar!" Stripekit meowed cheerfully, before his voice lowered "He's evil the evil one!"

"I want to be Runningstar then! He's the fast one, and he's cool!" Webkit meowed cheerfully.

"Your just saying that because you want him to like you better!" Stripekit frowned at his littermate Webkit.

Webkit smiled and challenged his brother. "Well how do you know he doesn't already?"

Stripekit jumped on Webkit and they started to wrestle.

"I'll be Poppystar." Lilykit giggled as she watched her two friends wrestle.

Stripekit pinned Webkit and drew his lips back in a snarl, revealing small sharp teeth. "Runningstar is now ShadeClan's prisinor! We'll feed you crowfood, because that's all we ever eat and will make you clean the elders ticks for the rest of your 9 lives!" Then he hopped over to a rock the elders usually sun on "Now it's the Gathering! And Webkit...I mean Runningstar is still ShadeClans prisinor!"

Lilykit walked over to the rock and sniffed it then turned to Stripekit "Good evening Coonstar! Your looking as evil as ever!"

"Well thank you dearest Poppystar! Now lets start the gathering!" He meowed. "ShadeClan is being evil! Our evilness has increased very much! Oh...and we captured Runningstar and he's our prisinor!"

Lilykit shook her head "You shouldn't have taken Runningstar! Because now DawnClan is going to attack for Runningstar's sake!" She tackles Stripekit and nips lightly at his ear, making sure not to hurt him. "DawnClan attack!"

"I will help you Poppystar!" Webkit meowed "WhisperClan attack!" He jumped in the air and landed next to Lilykit and Stripekit. He took the tip of Stripekit's tail in his mouth and pulled it lightly.

Runningstar padded up behing the wrestling kits and smiled "Having fun here kits?"

Lilykit, Webkit and Stripekit look up at Runningstar.

"Yes! I'm having fun!" Webkit meowed smiling up at his dad.

"Us to!" Lilykit and Stripekit chimed in.

Webkit padded to the center of camp and sat down "We have defeated ShadeClan! They are evil, crowfood-eating, mouse-brained..." As he rambled on about ShadeClan. Something terrible happened.

Doveflight and Honeydrop ran out of the nursery and grabed Stripekit and Lilykit by the scruffs and took them inside, all the clan ran inside their dens and before Webkit could start to srun to the closest den a hawk swooped down and grasped him in its talons. Webkit started to mewl like a kit again. His mewls echoed in the wind as the hawk carried him away.


	3. The Omen: Chapter 2

**The Omen: Chapter 2**

Doveflight curled her tail around Lilykit as she started to groom her. "You look like just your father. He is a very strong and brave cat." She purred between licks.

"Who is my father?" Lilykit meowed curiously as she tried to squirm away from her mother. "Will I get to meet him soon?"

Doveflight stopped grooming Lilykit and closed her eyes. "Your father is a loner. You will not be able to meet him." She sighed. "Don't tell anyone...I don't want rumors spread about us."

Lilykit nodded and passed outside of the nursery and looked around. Her clanmates were all sharing tongues.

"Hello Lilykit." Morningsong's meow sounded from behind her. "It's a very hot day today, don't you think?"

Lilykit spun around to face the deputy. "Yes. Do you know where Stripekit is? It's almost time for our apprentice ceremony!"

Morningsong nodded and meowed. "He is eating with Fogpelt and Mistfur. They are sharing stories of when they were warriors."

All of the sudden Runningstar's hearty meow rung out around the clearing. "All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" He watched as his clan began to gather, whispering things among themselves.

Doveflight trotted over to Lilykit and purred under her breath. "Are you ready to become an apprentice?"

Liykit nodded and watched as Stripekit weaved his way over to her. "I am so excited!" He meowed, his voice shaking with excitement.

"By naming apprentices we show that WhisperClan will remain strong." Runningstar meowed, looking over his clanmates. "From now on untill she has earned her Warrior Name, this apprentice will be know as Lilypaw. Robinfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice, you will be a mentor to Lilypaw. You have shown yourself to have great courage and you are an amazing hunter. I hope you will pass these traits onto Lilypaw."

Robinfeather padded up to Lilypaw and leaned down to touch noses with her. "I promise to be a great mentor."

Lilypaw nodded at Robinfeather. She was buzzing with excitment and closed her eyes. _Dad...I will be the best warrior this forest has ever seen! _She promised her dad silently.

Before she knew it the clan was cheering. "Lilypaw! Stripepaw! Lilypaw! Stripepaw!"


	4. The Omen: Chapter 3

**The Omen: Chapter 3**

"Good job Lilypaw!" Robinfeather's cheerful meow sounded from the bushes. When she stepped into view Lilypaw could almost feel the pride swelling from her.

Lilypaw set the squirrel on the ground. She looked up at her mentor and frowned. "It was like it was coming straight to me! I wish it was more of a challenge to catch..."

"Well let's take it back to Fogpelt and Mistfur, I'm sure they will love it! Then you can tell Doveflight and Stripepaw about your first catch!" Robinfeather meowed, still smiling.

They padded back to camp and Lilypaw set her catch on the fresh kill-pile, wondering why it was so small.

"Hey Robinfeather...why is the fresh-kill pile so small? I mean...because it's New-Leaf and all." Lilypaw asked her mentor curiously.

A moment later Dawnfrost's border patrol burst into camp. Dawnfrost was followed by Scar, Thrushpaw and Spot. Scar's face was twisted with anger and fear, Lilypaw could feel his anticipation. Dawnfrost ran straight to Runningstar's den and called out a quick greeting.

Runningstar poked his head out and looked at Dawnfrost. "What is it?"

"We found prey bones, blood and we could smell badger near Bird Tree." Dawnfrost meowed in between her gasps for breath.

Runningstar flicked his ears and stepped outside of his den. "We need to increase patrols. All apprentices must have atleast one warrior with them whenever they leave camp."

Lilypaw's blood ran cold as she remembered when the hawk took poor Webkit. What if the badger took Stripepaw away from her? She would have lost two friends.

"Lilypaw! Come over here!" Stripepaw meowed from behind the Apprentice Den. He had a thoughtful look in his eye when she reached him. "Lilypaw! We can both fight right? Well let's catch the badger so the clan doesn't have to worry about it!"

"Fighting a badger?" Lilypaw gasped. "What if it kills us?" Lilypaw frowned at the thought of both of the apprentices sprawled out, dead at the base of the Bird Tree. Even if they survived they would probaly still have major injuries that would change their lives.

Stripepaw shook his head. "I will never let anything harm you Lilypaw. Your my best friend." He looked straight into her eyes and smiled.

His words made her pelt feel warm.

Lilypaw nodded at Stripepaw. "We'll go at dawn."


	5. The Omen: Chapter 4

**The Omen: Chapter 4**

Dawn came quickly for Lilypaw. She barely slept, scared by her thoughts of what could happen to her and Stripepaw. She stood up and nudged him. Stripepaw opened his eyes and looked up at Lilypaw, remebering what they were going to do this dawn.

"Lilypaw, I tore a small hole in the bramble wall behind this den so we could get out without being spotted." Stripepaw meowed standing on his paws and yawning slightly.

Lilypaw nodded. "We had better hurry and leave camp before the dawn patrol is sent out then."

She weaved around Spot and Thrushpaw and quietly padded out of the den, Stripepaw following her closely. Stripepaw ran behind the den and squeezed out of the little hole. When they were both out of camp Lilypaw nodded to Stripepaw and they dashed off towards the Bird Tree. The disgusting scent of badger hit them right off the bat, and it barely covered the fear scent that was rolling in. Stripepaw nodded to a badger set and he sliped in quietly. Lilypaw padded in circles then heard the thudding of Stripepaw's paws and heard his cry of terror.

"Lilypaw!" Stripepaw screeched. "Lilypaw run!"

Her heart had stopped. Stripepaw had made it out of the set safely but the black and white creature was looming over him, anger glazing it's eyes. Lilypaw took a deep breath and leaped at it. She landed squarely on it's shoulders and she sunk her claws into it's back as deep as they would go. The badger grunted and shook her off easily. It turned on her and lashed out with it's large claws. She felt her flesh rip and her chest felt warm up, but not at all like when she heard what Stripepaw said, her eyelids drooped and she felt like she had just eaten tons of poppy seeds. The badger seemed proud and growled at Stripepaw before it lumbered off towards ShadeClan territory.

Stripepaw's terrified meow was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. "L-lilypaw...d-don't go...stay with me!"

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter, only 367 words. Dx<p> 


	6. The Omen: Chapter 5

**The Omen: Chapter 5**

Lilypaw opened her eyes and she wondered how she got into the Med Den.

"Why good morning sleepy head!" Duskfall meowed at Lilypaw. "How much does your wound hurt?"

Lilypaw squinted at him. _Wound? _Then she remebered the incedent with the badger. "Where's Stripepaw? Did the badger get him to?"

Duskfall shook his head. "He just had a few little cuts and scratches but he was mostly in shock. The thyme helped that though." Duskfall looked at Lilypaw's wound. "So Lilypaw. How much does that hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt that much." She meowed. Lilypaw looked around the den then sat up. "I want to see Stripepaw and get some fresh-kill."

Duskfall nodded. "If it starts to hurt come back. We don't want to overwork it."

Lilypaw limped out of the Med Den and over to the fresh-kill pile. She looked at it, and saw it was getting way bigger then when the badger was on their territory, eating all their prey. She grabed a thrush and a mouse. and limped to the tree stump her and Stripepaw always ate at.

"Lilypaw! Your ok!" Stripepaw's cheerful meow sounded from the camp entrance. She turned and saw him bounding towards her.

Lilypaw flicked her tail in amusement and looked at him. "I got you a mouse. If your hungry."

"Yeah. Starving. I could eat the whole forest right now!" He purred back at Lilypaw.

They ate the fresh-kill and started to groom each other.

Stripepaw stopped grooming Lilypaw and looked her straight into the eyes. "This is how it always should be. Me and you. Together. Forever."

Lilypaw's pelt began to grow warm. _Does he actually love me? Or is he talking about us being friends? _All the sudden Greystorm, Stripepaw's mentor, yowled for him.

"Come on Stripepaw. Border Patrol." Greystorm meowed. "And let Lilypaw rest. She needs to recover."

Stripepaw turned and looked at Greystorm. "Coming!" He meowed in response. He glanced back at Lilypaw. "Sorry...See you later." Then he turned and followed Greystorm out of the camp entrance.

Lilypaw licked her leg and didn't feel her tongue rasping across it. _Huh...that's weird. I felt it a few minutes ago... _She stood up and limped to the Med Den.

"Duskfall, I can't feel my leg. I was cleaning it and I didn't feel it." Lilypaw meowed.

Duskfall's eyes fell on her leg. "I'll go get Doveflight. She might need to see this." He dashed from the Med Den and returned a few moments later with Doveflight.

By the look in her mothers eyes she knew that something was wrong.

"Ok Lilypaw. Does this hurt?" Duskfall asked poking Lilypaw's leg with his claws.

"No." Lilypaw meowed.

Duskfall bent down and sunk his teeth into Lilypaw's leg. "Does this hurt?" He asked, his voice muffled by Lilypaw's fur.

Lilypaw looked at him, fear glazed in her eyes as she realized what was happeneing to her. "I-I don't feel a thing."


	7. The Omen: Chapter 6

**The Omen: Chapter 6**

"Lilypaw. Do you want to take the path of a Med Cat?" Runningstar rasped from the top of the Highrock.

Lilypaw nodded. "I do." She glanced at Stripepaw sitting beside Honeydrop and Greystorm. His eyes were dull. _Is he sad I'm becoming a Med Cat? _He saw her looking at him and smiled. She looked back at Runningstar quickly.

"Then your new mentor will be Duskfall. He has shown to be a great Med Cat and he will teach you everything he knows." Runningstar meowed. "Meeting Dissmissed."

Lilypaw limped over to Duskfall and touched noses with him.

His eyes shone with happiness, but had a touch of distant grief. "I'm sorry you can't be a warrior Lilypaw. I can tell by the way Stripepaw looks at you he is grieving to. He really loves you."

Lilypaw shook her head. "He likes me as a friend and that's all." But on the inside she knew she was wrong. _He's grieving for me for no reason. He's just a friend. He doesn't love me. He's just a friend._

Lilypaw felt like someone's eyes were searing her pelt. She turned to see Robinfeather, her eyes glazed with padded up to her and Duskfall. "Hello Lilypaw. Hello Duskfall." She glared at him with hatred. Lilypaw flattened her ears to her head and slipped away. She limped to the Med Den and sat down in her nest, looking at her usless leg. She heard soft pawsteps and looked up to see Stripepaw.

"Lilypaw...I..." Stripepaw started to meow.

Lilypaw interupted him. "No. I'm sorry."

"But I was the one that got you into going in the first place!" Stripepaw frowned. "But that's not what I was going to say."

"What is it then?" Lilypaw meowed curiously.

"I l-love you..." Stripepaw stamerred. Before she could reply he dashed from the Med Den. She heard his pawsteps thud on the hard ground and out of camp.

Lilypaw watched him disappear out of sight. _I love you too. _She meowed silently to Stripepaw.


	8. The Omen: Chapter 7

**The Omen: Chapter 7 (It has been 5 moons since the last Chapter)**

Lilypaw looked at all of the Clans Med Cats gathered around the Moon Pool. _D__uskfall,_ _Dreamcloud, Moth and Bramblepaw. I wonder if Bramblepaw is getting his full Med Cat name like me?_

"I, Duskfall, Medicine Cat of WhisperClan, call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a Medicine Cat, and with your help she will serve WhisperClan for many moons." Duskfall looked at Lilypaw proudly, while he was talking. "Lilypaw do you promise to uphold the ways of a Medicine Cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw nodded "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a Medicine Cat. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will now be known as Lilypetal. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we all welcome you as a full Medicine Cat of WhisperClan." Duskfall's eyes shone proudly.

All of the Medicine Cats cheered "Lilypetal! Lilypetal! Lilypetal!" Then Moth spoke up "Let us now share dreams with StarClan." She bent down and lapped up some of the Moon Pool water, and instantly fell asleep. All the cats did the same.

Lilypetal lapped up some of the Moon Pool water like Moth did and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later and was not with the other cats in the Mother Mouth, but in a meadow that seemed to stretch for miles. The silverpelt was closer than it was normaly. She sat down as StarClan cats walked from the sky.

One of the star-pelted cats walked up to her and touched her nose with it's nose. "Welcome Lilypetal." The cat greeted her.

Lilypetal dipped her head. "Good to see you Willowstar."

"We have things to share with you." Willowstar meowed as she sat down infront of Lilypetal. Willowstar flicked her tail and three cats came foward. Lilypetal watched as the three cats made their way over to her and Willowstar. They all sat down and greeted her.

"Hello Icefang. Hello Rabbittail. Hello Hawktalon." Lilypetal greeted them each back.

Icefang looked at Lilypetal. "We have seen someone you lost a while ago. Webkit. The hawk didn't kill him."

Lilypetal's eyes grew wide. "Where is he?"

"He has been raised by loners. His new name is Web and he lives at Carrion Place in an abandoned Twoleg Barn." Hawktalon finished what Icefang had said about Webkit.

Lilypetal looked at the four cats questioningly. "Why didn't he come back? We sent cats to chase down the hawk and to find him. When no patrols brought him back, We all thought he was dead..."

Willowstar shook her head. "We have to move on. Your going to be leaving StarClan soon and you need to know what else we had to say. There is a prophecy that Duskfall has only told Runningstar about. Now it's time you know Lilypetal. Rabbittail, tell her"

Rabbittail's face went expressionless as he recited the prophecy for Lilypetal. "Two cats will change the lives of everyone around them."

Lilypetal opened her mouth to ask what they had meant but before she could they were gone. _Two cats will change the lives of everyone around them...What do they mean?_


End file.
